le retour du disparu
by lapetiotesouris
Summary: lors d'une mission John est séparé de son équipe en laissant derriére lui beau coup trop de chose


Auteur:lapetiotesouris

Genre: romance

Ship: sheyla

Saison: la dernière Samantha qui est le chef mais Beckett est vivant

Rien ne m'appartient juste pour le fun

John et Teyla sont enfin ensemble depuis environ deux mois.

**Samantha**: Mission de reconnaissance de P3X365. Bonne chance SGA1!

**John**: merci Sam. Aller, on y va...

Ils traversèrent la porte des étoiles et se retrouvèrent sur une planète avec l'herbe brûlée à cause de la chaleur étouffante. Ils allèrent explorer le reste des environs de la porte. La chaleur était insupportable..

**John:** pitié Mckay dite moi que vous n'avez pas trouvé de ruine ancienne ou je ne sais quoi... ?

**Mckay**: je vais vous rassurer, ma peau ne supportera pas de travailler sous une telle chaleur alors je fais semblant de ne pas voir certain objet, je reviendrai la nuit avec une équipe pour pouvoir les prendre

**John:** moi ma peau supporte la chaleur mais plus corporelle...

il jeta un regard vers Teyla qui souriait...

**Ronon:** décidément vous deux...

**Teyla:** Quoi? Je n'ai rien dit!

**Ronon:** votre sourire en disait long.

**John**: et un psychologue dans l'équipe, un...

Ils sourirent.

**Mckay:** soyons sérieux John nous n'en pouvons plus si nous appelions Atlantis pour leur dire que nous rentrons plus tôt.

**Teyla:** je suis d'accord avec Rodney sa ne sert à rien de continuer...

soudain une flèche passa à coté de l'épaule de Ronon ce dernier se retourna et commença à visé avec son arme sans tiré

**X:** que voulez-vous étranger?

**John:** nous sommes une équipe d'exploration nous venons juste visiter votre planète nous ne venons pas en ennemis et n'avons aucune mauvaise attention a votre égard. Regarder nous baissons nos armes.

Un homme approcha. Il tenait toujours son arme en joue, il l'abaissa petit à petit...

**X:** je m'appelle sinolo, je suis le chef de la garde royale.

**John:** ravie! Et bien je suis le colonel John Sheppard et voici le reste de mon équipe...

**Sinolo:** je ne souhaite pas paraître désagréable mais à votre place je partirai d'ici et je retournerai sur ma planète, les lieux autour du cercle des mondes ne sont pas sûr et nous craignions même qu'il disparaisse.

Il commença à aller en direction de la porte John marché à coté et écouter suivi par l'équipe et quelques hommes de la garde.

**Sinolo**: la porte se trouve sur une grotte qui aux files des années est devenu très instable et la terre séchée n'a pas arrangé les choses...

Soudain un tremblement se fit sentir sous les pieds des dizaines de personnes qui se trouvait devant la porte.

**John**: Mckay, faite le code, on rentre à la cité.

Il se retourna vers Sinolo.

**John:** nous pouvons vous aider si vous le souhaiter...

**Sinolo:** ne vous inquiéter pas pour nous le cercle n'à jamais était d'une grande utilité a notre peuple et qui plus est nous vivons loin du cercle pour ne rien risquer...

**John: **d'accord, Mckay c'est fait?

**Mckay:** oui! C'est bon ils on enlevé le bouclier,...

**John:** passé alors dépêcher vous!

Le sol commencer à s'enfoncer la porte a penché, les habitant C'était rassemblé plus loin.

La porte aller s'effondrer, Ronon et Teyla passèrent. John put l'entendre crié son nom avant de traverser. Il allait enjamber le faussé qui le séparé de la porte lorsqu'il s'agrandi, il ne pouvait pas rejoindre la porte et à peine cette pensé lui effleura l'esprit, la porte se retrouva à basculée vers le fond de l'abîme. Il eu le temps de ce rattrapés au bord de ce qui était devenu une falaise...  
il ne savait pas s'il aurait pus tenir longtemps sans l'aide de Sinolo qui le ramena sur la terre ferme.

Il regarda au fond de l'immense crevasse et il eu une pensé pour...

teyla, calmez-vous!

Ils étaient arrivait et la porte c'était refermé derrière Teyla, cette dernière poussa un crie en voyant que John ne lavé pas suivi...

**Teyla**: me calmé! L'homme que j'aime est resté sur cette foutue planète...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux elle avait peur qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était plus, mais tant qu'elle n'entendrait pas ces mots, elle le chercherait.

Plusieurs fois le colonel Carter tenta de réouvrire la porte, Teyla, elle allé très mal. Elle n'arrêter de crié sur tout le monde lorsque, soudain, elle s'écroula.

Ronon la prit dans ces bras et la transporta à l'infirmerie.

**Ronon**: elle doit étre fatigué, elle n'arrête pas de crié depuis qu'elle est revenue.

**Beckett**: je verrai déjà, merci de me l'avoir ramener. Oh faite! Concernant John pas de nouvelle... ?

**Ronon**: non rien! On espère!

Malheureusement le temps passé et on ignoré ce que l'on pouvait faire. On ne savait pas où se trouver la planète dans la galaxie.

Samantha se rappela cette histoire avec le général O'Neill, qui avait disparu pendant plusieurs mois, elle avait cru l'avoir perdu et lui avait commencé une nouvelle vie...

John ferait t-il pareil malgré le fait qu'il aime Teyla? Chercherai t-il lui aussi a refaire sa vie?

John s'était agenouiller devant la crevasse jusqu'à ce que la main de Sinolo vienne ce poser sur son épaule.

**Sinolo**: je suis sûr que vos amis vont trouver un moyen de venir vous chercher... en attendant vous pouvez venir avec nous, je suis certain que notre roi acceptera de vous hébergé le temps que votre équipe arrive...

John voulu dire merci... mais un seul mot sortit de sa bouche...

**John:** teyla...

**Beckett:** Sam, il faut que je vous parle!

Il venait d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau du colonel

**Samantha**: eh bien qui a t-il de si urgent docteur?

**Beckett**: c'est à propos de teyla...

Sam lui lança un regard interrogateur, il lui expliqua et a travers la vitre du labo, Ronon et Mckay pouvais voir Samantha ouvrire grands les yeux et mettre sa main sur sa bouche...

Deux mois..., trois mois..., quatre mois... et au final huit mois était passé.

Teyla avait peu à peu reprit goût à la vie mais n'aller plus en mission, et guetter chaque rentré d'équipe sur Atlantis espérant continuellement. Elle s'était mise au fourneau et toute la cité raffolé de ces gâteaux, si bien quel en apporté souvent à l'arrivé d'équipe.

John s'était adapté à cette vie, le roi lui ayant permis de resté, il lui avait offert des quartiers dans le palais. Il se promené, faisait des rencontres, plusieurs femme avait tenté de le séduire mais, il ne pensait qu'à une femme, la sienne qui aurait du le devenir une semaine après sa disparition sa aurait était le jour de la saint valentin et il voulait la demander en mariage.

Il s'était promis que une fois revenues sur Atlantis il lui demandera.

**Ronon**: vous êtes sûr de vous?

**X:** oui il y a un peu moins de dix mois un étranger et arriver sur leur planète mais il n'à put repartir, il m'en parler parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi triste et que lui ne voulait surtout pas étre à sa place. Loin de ces amis et de la femme qu'il aime, etc...

C'était devenu la question habituelle: «est-ce qu'il y a 8 mois un homme est venu habiter sur votre planète? »

**Mckay:** vous marchander encore avec eux?

**X: **oui, bien sur!

**Ronon**: pouvais vous nous amener avec vous s'il vous plaît

**X**: je pense que sa va étre possible.

Arriver sur la planète ils se rendirent immédiatement au palais où ils expliquèrent la situation

**Le roi:** je vois!

Il demanda à un servant de partir chercher John. Puis s'adressant à nouveau à Mckay et Ronon:

**Le roi**: cela fait longtemps qu'il vous attend, mais je m'étonne! Il parle souvent d'une femme qui fait partit de son équipe et qu'il aime plus que tout au monde d'après ces paroles.

Soudain Ronon et Mckay se rappelèrent... comment lui dire?

**John:** monsieur vous m'avez demand...Ronon! Mckay!

Il s'avança vers eux et les prit dans ces bras

**John:** je suis si heureux de vous voir. Mais où est Teyla?

Il les regarda inquiet.

**Ronon:** t'inquiet, elle va bien. On est venu te chercher et on te ramène auprés d'elle, ok?

**John:** merci les gars.

Il se tourna vers le roi.

**John:** merci pour tout et je sais que je vous dois beaucoup donc s'il y a un problème ou que vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésiter pas à me contacté je serai présent pour vous.

**Le roi**: je vous remercie et bon retour chez vous.

Ils repartirent sur la planète pour utiliser la porte Mckay entra le code et envoya un message pour dire qu'ils avaient un colis spécial...

Ils passèrent la porte.

Samantha regarder les nouveaux arrivants et l'aperçue.

**Samantha:** VOUS!

Elle avait le sourire au lèvre.

Mais John cherché quelqu'un d'autre du regard et fut déçu et inquiet de ne pas la voir.

**Mckay **: ah! Au faite on à oublier de vous préciser quelque chose au sujet de Teyla. Elle est...

Une voix douce et joyeuse se fit entendre.

**Teyla**: ils sont tout chaud profité en! ... Quoi?

Tout le monde c'était tue et la regardé John se retourna et la vis ce qu'elle était belle mais elle avait changé... physiquement...

il baissa son regard et vu une poitrine plus grosse et un peu plus bas encore...

**John**: ENCEINTE!!!

Teyla regarda dans la direction du cris qu'elle venait d'entendre elle connaissait cette voix et elle le vit. Elle lâcha le plateau qui tomba à ces pieds et continuer de le fixer...

**Teyla **: John!!!

Et tous les deux s'évanouirent.

Quelque heure plus tard à l'infirmerie:

**John:** waou, ma tête qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Puis il se souvint et regarda autour de lui elle était là toujours allonger, elle se reposer. Elle avait le ventre bien rond il se rapprocha et posa délicatement sa main sur son ventre puis lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres.

**Samantha:** alors ça fait quoi d'être futur papa?

Il se retourna. La regarda et eu un sourire.

**John:** Il est bien de moi ce bébé n'est-ce pas?

**Samantha**: de ce coté la, je peux vous rassurer. Je les apprit juste après votre disparition, Teyla aussi d'ailleurs. elle s'est évanouie et à été amener à l'infirmerie ou des testes on révéler qu'elle possédée l'ADN des anciens ce qui été impossible sinon nous l'aurions su plus tôt mais une explication s'imposé elle été enceinte d'un homme qui avait cette ADN... tout simplement...

Je dois y aller faite attention à elle. Teyla à eu du mal de ce remettre de votre disparition alors aller-y doucement...

**John:** c'est promis

A ce moment là, la jeune femme commencée à ouvrire les yeux il se pencha à nouveau vers elle. Elle le regarda et déplaça sa main pour venir la poser sur la joue de cet homme qu'elle avait temps espéré revoir et qui maintenant été a nouveau à ces côtés.

**Teyla:** John! Tu ma tellement manqué. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de ne plus te voir et que mon bébé n'aurait pas son père prés de lui.

**John:** je suis là et je te quitte plus si tu savais comme j'allais mal te sachant loin de moi...

Je t'aime Teyla.

Teyla eu un sourire il serra dans ses bras et il put entendre un murmure «moi aussi je t'aime, John! »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Soudain Teyla se mis à avoir mal au ventre et une heure après les premières contractions et avec l'aide du docteur Beckett, un magnifique bébé se fit entendre dans la cité.

Une jolie petite fille.

**Beckett:** elle est magnifique mais il faut lui trouver un nom qui soit aussi jolie qu'elle.

**John: **c'est impossible mais on va essayer.

Mckay et Ronon arrivèrent.

**Mckay:** la voilà ce qu'elle est belle comment elle s'appelle?

**Teyla: **on cherche..

**Ronon**: pourquoi pas rona !

Ils se regardèrent.

**Ronon:** je plaisantais.

**Mckay **: et pourquoi pas Gracy!

Tous le regardèrent.

**Mckay**: quoi? Je propose!

**Teyla:** j'aime bien, c'est joli!

**John **: moi aussi.

Puis tout deux ce regardèrent avec un sourire.

**John:** d'accord donc je vous présente Gracy sheppard.

**Ronon:** Vous ne mettez pas le nom de la maman?

**John:** Ça c'est parce que j'espère que la maman acceptera de porté mon nom, prochainement...

**Teyla** : bien sûr que j'accepte.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. A ce moment ils en tendirent à petit gémissement dans les bras de Teyla. Gracy souriait est ce fut le plus beau sourire que John vit a ce jours...

plusieurs année après

**Gracy:** Papa, pourquoi tonton Ronon dit que j'ai failli ne pas avoir de papa ?

**John:** c'est une longue histoire je te la raconterais mais d'abord dit moi ou est ton petit frère?

**Gracy**: Dans le parc, mais maman c'est endormi, elle doit étre fatigué à porté mon autre petit frère et ma petite sœur.

**John:** oui tu dois avoir raison. On va voir s'ils vont bien d'accord...

**Gracy:** d'accord!


End file.
